


His Heart, Only His

by RaynePrincess2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynePrincess2016/pseuds/RaynePrincess2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is thought to be a weak human to the Hale Pack. That is until Stiles decides to leave Beacon Hills for Washington D.C., where H.O.P.E Academy has a place where he finally belongs. Stiles is back after six years and the pack is in for quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Teen Wolf fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have. I will have the first chapter up soon seeing that I have to transfer it over to this account, but I promise you won't be waiting very long.

Here's a sneak peek just to get you started:

 

 

He sprang up from the table standing anew as his partner took a few deep breaths. The younger warriors stood around watching in awe as the two highest ranking students went battled once more with each other. In a split second, the second of the two pulled his arm back cletching his fist and throwing it forward with a force that knocked his partner to the mat. 

Thomas was doubled over, as the punch to his gut had caught him off guard and he cursed himself for that moment of weakness. Stiles, however, showed no amount of mercy and swung another punch towards Thomas' head. With instinct, Thomas blocked the attack and quickly released his katana blade from its holder. Wiping the sweat from his face, Stiles also prepared his blade as well.

 

"Dość!"


	2. The Beginning

I stood, out here deep in the woods, watching Derek train a newly turned Jackson. For the last few weeks, I've come here just to watch him. Lately, I notice the little things about him the catch my interest. It started after my 18th birthday and I have no idea why. 

I feel even more attracted to him than before, and sometimes it pains me to be away from him at times. His muscles are more defined when training and I can't help but to stare. If he gets angry, then his nose scrunches up in a cute way. And his abs! Very toned. I could stare at him all day if I could. 

Multiple times during the week this feeling would wash over me. I don't know what happens, but I feel compelled to let him dominate me. Be my alpha. 

Leaning on the tree next to me, I spot Scott walking my way with a small grin on his face. I was curious as to why he had yet to say anything. "What's up, Scotty?"

"You have been staring at him for the last 20 minutes. Why don't you just confess already? Everybody knows you like him." He said looking over in Derek's direction. He had now moved onto Erica and Boyd, working on defense. "He likes you as well."

"Scott, he doesn't want someone like me. I'm small, weak, and defenseless Stiles. He's somebody worth drooling over, and he doesn't even have to try to get a girl. They throw themselves in his path. And how do you know he likes boys?" I said taking a deep breath. "Scott, if he rejects me I wouldn't know what to do with my life. My heart would break and I would have nothing else to live for."

Scott looked stood stiff with a look of astonishment and surprise. "Stiles have you been keeping that bottled up inside? I had no idea it was that deep. How long has this been going on?"

"Just a little after my eighteenth birthday." I said, shrugging my shoulders and slumping down.

"Stiles, that was almost a year ago! You have to be in some kind of pain keeping that bottled up like that. Wait, what about when he was with...? Stiles, you watched him with another woman. Why did you wait so long? You could've been with him already." Scott sorrowed. Tears were running down hos face and I honestly regret not telling him about the scars and cuts all over my body.

"I ignored my pain because I wanted him to be happy. He'd finally found someone, and who was I to try and take it away. Maybe I was meant to be alone, Scott. Do not worry, it doesn't bother me anymore." I said tears finally falling from my eyes. I ignored him after that and waited for training to be over so I could head home. 

Who was I to try and take away his happiness?


	3. Chapter 3

Training was finally over, so I hopped in my jeep and drove home. Dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway which meant he would be working the night shift, again. Well, what did you expect, Stiles? What did you expect? 

Not eating all day had me raiding my refrigerator for anything edible. After my last bite of last night's leftovers, I went to bed and dropped like a rock.

A loud thump woke me up from my sleep. With my eyes half shut, I lifted my head from my comfort pillow to see whoever it was that came in here. Red eyes stared at me from my window pane. I've come to a conclusion in my dream-like state that it was only Derek. "Ugh, what do you want? It's like 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I need your help." He said gruffly blowing out a breath of air. The redness of his eyes faded back to brown leaving vulnerability and sadness. 

"What is it?" I asked letting out a silent yawn and then sitting up in bed to stretch. "Is it another creature?"

"No, nothing of that matter. See, I have this crush on this boy. He was underage so I couldn't ask him out like I wanted to. Although, I've recently found that he loves someone else. I don't want him to be with someone else. I want him to be with me. He's my MATE! I bet from all your research you know what that means. Can you help me out, Stiles?" He said angrily, but tears were rapidly falling from his eyes. His fists were clenched by his side, and little growls slipped from his mouth.

"Derek that was very deep and all, but are you sure that I'm the person you want to be talking to about this? I haven't been in a relationship since I was born. Maybe you should ask Scott or Lydia. They have more experience with that kind of stuff." I said my heart breaking from him liking someone other than me. I told Scott. 

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been chasing Lydia all your life, but she always went to Jackson. Your heart must've been broken beyond repair. I want you to help me so it doesn't happen to me." He said coming closer to me.

"Um, Derek, I really think you should ask somebody else for advice. I can't help you. I'm sorry, but I think you leave." I said both upset and angry that he would bring up my non-existent relationship with Lydia.

"Stiles, I'm not taking no for an answer. You either help me or you'll be missing another family member. Your choice." Tears began to fall when he threatened to hurt my dad. It happened so fast that I had enough time to move before he pressed me completely against the wall.

"Ok, fine. Whatever." I said but not out of fear. I had to keep my mouth shut or I would blurt out that whoever he liked wasn't right for him. That it should be me and only me. "Not like I have a choice anyway." I mumbled, no use in doing so because he heard me anyway. 

"We start tomorrow so be prepared." And just like that he was gone. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. Worried for tomorrow, I laid back down and let the darkness takeover once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so you have to start with friendship. Get to know the person a little better by hanging out. Learn their interests, hobbies, places they've been and would like to go. Open yourself up and tell them things about you. Don't be so grumpy and anti-social. Become their best friend." I told Derek as we sat in his black camaro at the entrance of Beacon Hills High. "It's okay to show some feeling here and there just don't let the supernatural side take over. This won't be like Paige or Kate. I promise it won't." 

"How do I start the conversation if this person knows everything about me except for the crush I have on them?" Derek asked, and when I looked over at him, he seemed kind of panicked. 

"Ok, do you know everything about them?" He only nodded at that.

"Start by giving them small, meaningful gifts and taking them places with just the two of you. Treat it like it's a date but make it seem like your just hanging out." I said. Thank goodness we have the internet or I would be brain dead by now. 

"Ok now get out my car and go to school." He growled out, practically pushing me from the car. I landed on the concrete ground with a small thud and could only watch as he pull away with a loud screech. 

"Stupid Sourwolf and his stupid werewolf strength." I mumbled before dusting my clothes off and walking into the school. Glancing at a wall clock, I was earlier than usual. Oh, well.

 

 

Derek 

Gifts for Stiles:

1\. Comic books. Mostly Batman  
2\. Curly fries. Lots of them  
3\. Plaid shirts  
4\. Red hoodies. One custom of werewolf   
5\. New lacrosse gear  
6\. Fix up jeep  
7\. Amusement park in 2 months  
8\. Movies. Deadpool

That's all I could figure out for now. I really hope that none of the pack find this list or I would be in a real dilemma. I mean, how could I explain to a bunch of teenagers that they would soon have a third alpha and pack mother? I especially have to explain to Stiles why he's feeling this way towards me all of a sudden. Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5

A package was left on my porch. It was weird because I hadn't ordered anything and all my friends/family lived in Beacon Hills. There was no return address and simply had a brown wrapping with my real name written across the front. I looked around the area of my neighborhood, but didn't see any thing the least bit suspicious. Taking the package inside, I decided to call one of pack members to check if something deadly was inside. 

Ring...  
Ring...  
Ri-

"Stiles?" Isaac answered on the third ring and it sound like he was crying. 

"Hey Isaac. This package came in the mail and I was wondering if you could sniff it out or something. It's wrapped with brown paper and has my name on it. No return address either." I said getting straight to the point. 

"Give me 5 minutes. I was coming over anyway." He said then hung up before I could reply. Well then. Studying the box, it didn't look like much nor did it seem to cause some kind of damage. I picked it up and took it upstairs to my room, just in time to see Isaac climbing through the window. "So, where's the box?" 

I handed him the box and took a seat on my bed while he sat in the desk chair. I watched his eyes glow a golden color before he started sniffing around it. He facial expression changed to confusion and I wanted to ask him if he knew what it was, but then it changed to understanding. The gold rings of his eyes changed to a light purple and then it changed back. 

"There's no threat, Stiles." He said handing the box back to me. I started ripping the brown covering off the box and was greeted with something I had npt expected. The box was D.C. comics designed all around. From my perithial vision, I could see Isaac staring at the box in curiosity. I marveled at the designs and carefully opened the box. I almost squealed with excitement from what was inside. 

Mint condition, both Batman and Superman comics still in the plastic. All my other were wrapped in newspaper, deeply hidden inside the wall of my closet, and covered by clothes.   
There was also a note along with the comics. It read:

Dear Stiles, 

You may be wondering why these were sent to you. Well, from resources I have heard that you are a comic legend and D.C. comics fanatic. Since you were 16, I have watched you from afar as you grew up and matured over the years. Getting to the point, I seek to court you. I believe that you are my soul-mate and will one day love me as much as I do you. Enjoy you first gift because there are many more to come.

Secret Admirer


	6. Chapter 6

Derek

I was going out of my mind sitting in the front room of my loft. I had sent Stiles a gift like he suggested I do for my "mate". I thought he would enjoy the comics I had from when I was still a teenager. I kept them in the wrap because I was one of those who wanted to keep everything in perfect condition. I was freaking out because he hadn't came running in here to show me like he always did when he found something exciting. 

Isaac was the only one who knew about my feelings for Stiles because he lived with me and I couldn't hide it without my scent giving it away. I made him promise he wouldn't tell anybody. I jumped from the couch and started pacing the floor. Maybe he wanted someone other than Batman or Superman. Maybe he wanted Catwoman or Batgirl. Or Nightwing. Maybe D.C. and Marvel? Heck, if I knew. 

Bang!!

Loud chattering reached my ears and my heart began to race fiercely as I recognized one of the voices belonged to Stiles. Putting on a blank look, I walked over to where both Isaac and Stiles stood by the door. "What do you want?"

"Somebody left these on my doorstep!!!!" Stiles shouted excitedly and practically forced the box of comics in my face. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes held a spark of happiness in them. I was content with this look and almost smiled but remembered I had to keep my cool. "They're still in mint condition!!!"

I pushed both him and the box away a fair distance of wear his scent wasn't suffocating me. He's supposed to be the hormonal teenager not me, I thought as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "They're comic books, Stiles." 

He frowned and looked down at the floor. I could smell the sadness flowing of him. Behind him Isaac was shaking his head at me knowing what I was doing. I sighed, "That's great Stiles. Who do you think they came from?" 

"I don't know, but whoever it was I want to thank them. I've been wanting these since they came out. Of course I was too young to read them then. Ha ha." He said, clutching the box closer to him. 

"I bet they came from someone real special. Right, Derek?" Isaac said walking up behind Stiles. I almost growled at him for being so close, but stopped myself. I caught on to what he said and glared at him. He just smirked. 

I'm gonna kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac's POV

I never knew the feeling of true love, but standing here watching Derek and Stiles was something else. You could feel the attraction and love coming off them. They were so obvious to how the other is feeling and it was amusing as to how they acted when the other was around. 

Derek was glaring at me because I had basically told Stiles his secret feelings for him and I had my arms around his shoulders. Stiles was obvious to what was going on as he was focused on the comics inside the box. 

"Shouldn't you leaving now? I mean you showed me what you received didn't you?" Derek asked growling the words out with much force that Stiles proceeded to take a couple of steps away. Regret quickly flashed through Derek's eyes but it went away as fast as it came. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Isaac are you staying here or are you coming back to my house?" Stiles looked very upset and didn't even give me a chance to answer before he was already walking out the door. 

I watched him go before turning back to Derek who had this guilty look on his face. "Why'd you do talk to him like that? All he did was show you the comics may I remind you the fact that YOU were the one to get them for him in the first place. You better apologize." 

He flashed his red alpha eyes at me, but they did nothing to phase me at the moment. Must be because I'm too focused on how Stiles is feeling at the moment. Abruptly turning around, I chased after Stiles only to see that he was standing in the parking lot about 6 feet from the jeep crying his eyes out. Dang it, Derek. "Hey, Stiles! He didn't mean to shout at you like that." 

"Why does he hate meee???!!!" I jumped back a little surprised because when Stiles turned to face me his eyes were glowing purple. I've never seen those ones before only blue, gold, and red. Stiles was human, right? "Did I do something wrong? I try to be nice but it always backfires and he gets really mean!!" 

I honestly didn't know what to say which rendered me speechless. He was crying in a parking lot and shouting about how he thought Derek hated him when in fact it was the exact opposite. I would turn around and get Derek but I knew Stiles needed some comforting right now. 

"Hey, how about we go to your house and have a mug of some hot cocoa? How does that sound?" I asked him softly while pulling him the short distance to the car. After sitting him in the passenger seat, I grabbed the keys and started the car. 

Driving over to his place I checked on him multiple times. His eyes stayed purple the entire way and I made a mental note to call Deaton once we got there. Sheriff Stilinski's patrol car wasn't in the driveway so he was still at work. Entering the house, I pulled Stiles along since he dragged behind. Geez, how can being yelled at make you this sad? This is ridiculous. I wish they would just admit they had feelings for each other already before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

Derek's POV

His slim and gentle hands began to stroke me. Gentle. Not frightening. Knowing what he was doing. After Kate, I didn't think this would ever happen again. I trembled at the attention my body was getting.

'Shhh,' Stiles whispered. 'Shhh, it's all right, don't worry, just relax and listen to your body.'

He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down my body, down ...  
and it was easy access seeing that I was in the nude. And then a sweet spasm went throughout my body as he tongued a sensitive spot on my neck. He started going lower and kissed every piece of my skin that he could reach on the journey down.

'Stiles... Please' I quirked out, grabbing hold of his hair.

Derek

Derek

Derek

'Yesssss, say my name.' I said looking down at him only to see that his lips weren't moving and everything around had stopped. Even the soft medley playing in the background.

'Stiles?'

Derek, wake up!!  
Derek, wake up!!  
Derek, wake up!!

 

I sat up in bed with sweat dripping down my face. Looking around, I was back in my bedroom at the loft and Scott in my line of vision, eyes glowing bright red, showing that his Alpha wolf was coming to the surface. I quickly flashed mine as well but feeling a bit disoriented. "What's going on? How'd you get into the loft?"

"Isaac let me in. I was on my way here anyway but then Isaac called and told me you wouldn't wake up and kept calling Stiles name.That's what I came to talk to you about." He waitied for me to sit up before passing me a sheet of paper that was covered mostly in Stiles' scent. I quickly read over it, my heart began beating faster than normal as I came to realize what the paper was saying.

He was gone. Stiles was gone and I didn't get to tell him how I felt about him. My heart broke in pieces at the realization and I never knew if he returned those feelings. He left thinking nobody cared about him.

Folding the paper in half, I reached in the drawer next to my bed and brought out the two movie tickets that was my next gift for him. It was to see the new Batman v Superman movie premiere that was due for next week. He told everyone that he was dying to see the movie but the tickets were crazy expensive. Well I got them for him, but I was too late.

"Do you know when he left?" I asked Scott pratically whispering it to him.

"Sometime yesterday. I think." He said fidgeting with his fingers and looking sheepishly around the room. "I was with Allison yesterday so I didn't have time to talk to him."

I honestly didn't understand how Scott could be seen to anybody as a best friend. He was the worst one yet and I honestly couldn't see how Stiles put up with him like he had so many times before. But that didn't matter because my mate was gone and I have no idea how long it will take him to come back.

"Hey Derek, what are those papers you took from the drawer?" He asked attempting to get a closer look. I moved to the other side of the bed and stood up to stretch. He didn't deserve to know about my feeling for his 'best friend' but now that he was gone nothing could be done about it.

"They're for Stiles. Remember that movie premiere he wanted to go to? I got the tickets for us to go, but he's gone now. They don't matter anymore." I said passing them over to him as we both walked out my room and down the staird to the kitchen. Isaac sat in one of the chairs at the table drinking a mug of coffee which he shouldn't be drinking at all.

"He'll come back, Derek. Don't worry yourself too much about it." Isaac said.

"Yeah he'll be back. He can't stay away from home for too long." Scott said.

He'll be back. Well I certainly hope so. There are consequences of being without your mate for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

No One's POV

He sprang up from the table standing anew as his partner took a few deep breaths. The younger warriors stood around watching in awe as the two highest ranking students went battled once more with each other. In a split second, the second of the two pulled his arm back cletching his fist and throwing it forward with a force that knocked his partner to the mat.

Thomas was doubled over, as the punch to his gut had caught him off guard and he cursed himself for that moment of weakness. Stiles, however, showed no amount of mercy and swung another punch towards Thomas' head. With instinct, Thomas blocked the attack and quickly released his katana blade from its holder. Wiping the sweat from his face, Stiles also prepared his blade as well.

 

"Dość!"

The two senior students both paused and released the grip of their blades. Bowing down to each other, they made it known that the order was heard and stopped the fight. Turning to face their instructor they once again bowed to acknowledge his presence as well as the other students their.

"Masz zarówno dobrze. Jak zawsze." The instructor, Drac, said in fluent Polish. He walked with the feeling of power that flowed through the air surrounding him. His 5'9 form may sometimes lead to him being mistaken for someone of lower power, but he was indeed a strong being. His dirty blond hair tied perfectly in the back of his head with a red ribbon. He wore a black kimono decorated in many beads and ribbons showing his accomplishments and the amount of power he holds.

"Dziékujé, Mistrzu." The students, Stiles and Thomas, said in sinc, keeping form.

"Teraz trzeba przygotowac sié do ceremoii ukonczenia." He said before ushering all his students to leave and go get ready. With one final bow all the the students raced with excitement to their rooms to get ready for graduation.

The graduation ceremony or Podialka Uroczystosci, is a ceremony in which all students and staff alike gain ribbons and accomplishment tags to go on their kimonos. Some get the chance to get new kimonos of a different color. Others graduate and pass the kimonos down to the lower class and are later assigned to protect other supernaturals.

"Hey, Stiles are you ready to get out of this place?" Dean, a boy that Stiles befriended his third year at the academy. The program was based here so it was only fair that he would transfer as well. He sooner found out that H.O.P.E was a program for magical beings to train to become protectors of the supernatural world.

"You know it! I miss my dad like crazy and I can't wait to see my baby girl." Stiles said cleaning out the remainders of his locker and closing it. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Stiles and the rest of his crew walked out of the locker chamber and up to the stage where that would be the final time of them standing there.

Cheering sounded from beyond the tunnels in which the graduates walked. They buzzed with excitement and drew their katana blades and held them high in the air, as it were tradition for the blades to be covered by the four elements: water, earth, air, and fire. The cheers grew louder and soon they had entered the arena. The other students have already had there part of the ceremony completed and now it was their turn.

"Now these students have worked hard to become the protectors they are today. Many far more than others. Please rise and give them their final welcome, the graduating class of H.O.P.E Academy!!" The arena exploded in loud cheers, the beating of drums, and the screams of families who came to see their child.

Stiles smiled from seeing his dad in the VIP section of the arena. It was something that he wished his mother could've seen as she once went here as well. Quickly but with tranquility, each student name was called along with all the accomplishment tags and what level of power they held. They were also given a packet with information on the people they would be protecting.

Soon it was Stiles' turn and his was the most unique one. His took the longest because his level of power was one truely above the one of Master Drac. It was called a Jewel Spark, some say it's the spark power of the universe. Everyone was in awe, and some even got to their knees and bowed down to him. Stiles was shocked and couldn't keep that single tear from falling. It was something he never truly expected to happen.

They handed him his packet and he was put back in line with the others. There were a few speeches by the elders of the academy and soon the students were free to finally go to their families, who were in the parking lot awaiting for the arrivals of their children.

Everyone practically ran to their families as they had rushed to show them all the ribbons and other items they had gotten. Stiles pulled his father, John Stilinski, in a great big hug that showed just how much he missed him. "Hey, Dad."

"Stiles, I can't believe you graduated already! My oh my, time has flown by so quickly. I missed you so much. Now tell me which family were you assigned to protect?" John spoke excitedly.

Stiles slowly opened the packet just to raise the anticipation that his father was already feeling. Flipping the paper over, the name stood out just as the person did all those years ago.

HALE PACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that I never gave you the translations to what Master Drac was saying so:
> 
> Masz zarówno dobrze. Jak zawsze: You have done well. As always.
> 
> Dziékujé, Mistrzu: Thank you, Master
> 
> Teraz trzeba przygotowac sié do ceremoii ukonczenia: Now go get ready for your graduation ceremony.
> 
> Podialka Uroczystosci: Graduation Celebration
> 
> -That's roughly what they all mean and if you happen to speak this language then please correct me if I'm wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek's POV

Stiles is coming back.

I got the letter from H.O.P.E Academy, the school in which Deaton graduated from, saying that Stiles was going to be our new protector. H.O.P.E made sure that every supernatural being was protected from those who try and harm them. They are highly trained and have this rare kind of power deep inside them. You can say that I was surprised when Stiles name was in the spot labeled for our protector's name.

He held the highest level of power in the academy and they decided to send him to protect us. I'd say it was a waste but I needed him to come back so I can tell him how I felt. What I'm still feeling. Getting up from my spot on the balcony, I let out a loud howl into the night sky letting the pack know to come here immediately. You should know that Erica, Boyd, Aiden, and Allison are all alive. See, after Stiles left the nemeton let out a burst of energy that somehow made them come back to life. Peter, John, Chris, and Melissa are part of the pack as well so now we're one big happy family. With Stiles coming back we'll finally be complete.

Five Minutes Later

Everyone but the adults sat on the couches shifting nervously as I stared them down. Chris, Peter, and Melissa looked at me in confusion, but the Sheriff looked like he already knew what I was about to say so it didn't bother me. "I have some news for all of you. Today I received a letter from the supernatural protection program. They provide protectors to keep beings like us safe. Lucky for us, we have received the one with the highest level of training and power with completion of the academy. Our protector is set to be here tomorrow so I want you to be nice and calm. Ask what you must, but nothing too personal or idiotic."

I watched their facial expressions as they took the information in and was not disappointed when they all look pleased with the idea. I wouldn't tell them it was Stiles because I wanted to surprise them. Sheriff looked quote pleased when I mentioned Stiles' high level of power. I mean who wouldn't? The kid was ADHD for most of his life only to find out it was his magic needing to be released.

"Since we're all here, can we have a movie night?" Isaac asked then the others started agreeing saying which movies they wanted to watch and who would get the snacks.

"Sure, Isaac. You get to choose the movie this time." I said and that's when the yelling started.

"Isaac chose last time!"

"I thought it was Lydia's turn?"

"We are not watching any Marvel movies again."

I could see that Isaac was having a hard time choosing because the others were practically screaming in his ear about what to pick and what not. "ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone got quiet and were practically frozen in place as I flashed my alpha eyes at them. "Let Isaac choose or you can all get out."

They grumbled about how unfair I was being but then settled when Isaac chose a Disney movie. Seriously! How childish can they get?

Was gonna stop here but wanted to continue because I know you guys would have wanted it to so treat this like a double update!!!

 

-In the Morning-  
(Stiles POV)

Being home again was something I never expected would happen so soon. I'd been gone for seven years and nothing seemed to change. I completed both high school and college while studying at the academy so I had nothing else to worry about. Well, except for introducing myself as the Hale Pack's new protector. My dad already knew and I'm sure Derek got the news and told everyone.

"Stiles, come on. We have to go or we'll be late!" My dad called from downstairs.

"I'm ready, Dad." I said back, from the top.

Soon we were on our way to Derek's house. Apparently after I left he decided to rebuild the old Hale house but even bigger than before. Dad also told me that the others were still alive so I wouldn't be surprised or anything. Pulling up in front of the house, I quickly used a spell to hide my scent. The smell of magic does some harm within first contact but then the body gets used to it. I stayed behind my dad as he unlocked the door. I could tell that everyone was here and could feel their shock coming in waves if energy. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I took my first step inside of the new and improved Hale Pack home.

Well here I go.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles POV

Everyone stood shock still as I entered the house, well except my father and Derek. Scott was a blabbering mess and I was surprised to see that his flashed a goldish color instead of red as usual. Peter for once had nothing to say and I felt so smug about it.

"You're back!" Isaac exclaimed, using his strenght to pull me into a right hug. Letting out a sigh, I could honestly say that I missed him the most. Even though he acted tough around others, under all of that was a broken boy who wanted no needed to be taken care of. I filled in that role before I left, considering myself to be his male mother. "I missed you, Stiles."

"I missed you too, Izzy." He sniffled taking in a whiff of my scent like always. I named him that after he came to me for comfort during a period of time in which he had a crap load of nightmares about his father coming back. It just felt right to call him that so I stuck to it.

Someone cleared their throat so we pulled away from each other, but neither of us let go. "Um, hey guys. I know this might be a surprise for most of you, but I just graduated from H.O.P.E Academy and they assigned me to be your new protector."

Scott suddenly flew forward embracing me in tight hug that made me let go of Izzy's hand and hug him back as well as preventing the both of us from falling. We stayed this way for a while before everyone else joined in. Their emotions were all over the place but were correspondingly the same. Sadness, pain, relief, grief, happy, satisfied. I just felt like I finally came to a place where I belonged and would be greatly appreciated.

I let go of them all and settled down on the couch, but was soon in a big pile of teenage werewolves. The adults stood and watched with amusement but I could in their eyes that they wanted to join as well.

"Since you're our protector now, does that mean you'll stay with us forever?" Surprisingly it was Jackson who asked this and I could feel through the bond that he was embarrassed but content. Everyone looked at me with some sort of hope lingering in the looks they sent my way. Hope that I would be staying.

"Yeah. You guys are my assigned family that I have to protect, but before that you guys were my friends. My real disfunctional family. The ones who I could depend on and the same for you guys to depend on me. We all came from different backgrounds, but we all have somethings in common. We lost someone we loved and we found someone to hold on to. I'm staying for good this time. You can count on that." I said taking a deep breath afterwards because what I said sedated the tension in the room and the atmosphere around us became relaxed and calm.

The rest of the time of me being here was spent on them asking me questions about the school and my magical studies. I told them how I made friends and met people who were just like me. I also showed them some of the safe spells I could do without causing any harm to anyone. They were all so fascinated and wanted to know more, but sadly it was late and I wanted to get some rest to be prepared for tomorrow. I could tell that they didn't want me to go but let me anyways. I told them I would be back tomorrow so they didn't look like kicked puppies as I left.

Soon I was home and immediately went to my room to get some rest. I dropped like a rock as soon as I hit the mattress. 

 

5 Hours Later

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.

It was non-stop so of course I had woken up wanting it to stop. I almost tripped over my blanket that conveniently covered my lower body parts. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched a little bit to wake myself up which didn't really help.

"Stiles!"

Startled, I jumped from my position on the bed and tumbled on to the floor.

"Stiles! Are you awake?"

I couldn't recognise the voice but moving towards my bedroom window, I could see that it was Jackson and Izzy that called my name. I opened the window and allowed them in only for the rest of the pack to follow them in. My dad walked through the door so casually I began to think they did this regularly while I was gone.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked through a yawn. Everyone was still in their pajamas and looked tired and recked. "Are you guys okay? You look dead on your feet."

"Since you been gone they've had trouble sleeping and only your scent seemed to calm them down enough where they could actually get some rest. I thought it was weird at first and then it started happening to me. I would wake up and here movement coming from your room. When I opened the door that peron was jumping from the window. I later learned that it was Isaac looking for his comfort buddy. Then they came in two's and three's then they all came. It was all of a sudden that we all started sleeping in here." My dad explained while everyone else either look annoyed, super embarrassed, or kinda upset and sad.

Looking around at them I could tell that they were expecting me to react in some way. So I just said, "Well I don't mind it, hop in guys."

They all piled into the king sized bed that now occupied my room which I bet was their doing seeing as there was a lot of them. Everyone got in a comfortable location and we all ended up touching some part of everyone. It was comfortable and I soon drifted off to sleep along with the others. I wonder what was going to happen in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

No One's POV

The sound of pots and pans banging against the countertop caused the werewolves of the Hale Pack to wake up in total confusion. The humans of the pack stayed deep in their slumber only to be awaken by the werewolves. Groaning in annoyance everyone climbed down the steps hearing a very colorful language coming from Stiles' mouth.

Entering the kitchen, the pack watched as Stiles stumbled throughout the kitchen placing food on the table as well as cooking at the same time. Everything smelled so delicious. There was enough food here to feed and entire community, but of course that's how much werewolves eat. You can't forget that the humans are growing people. They need their nutrition as well.

Stacks of pancakes and waffles covered the middle of the table and on each side, two big bowls of eggs. Three jugs of orange juice, fruit punch, and water on each end of the table, one in the middle. Cut up fruit in cups in front of each chair. The plates set up and everything was ready. Stiles looked up from his station at the sink where he cleaned the pots and pans that he used to cook the food. "Good morning, I made breakfast as you all can see. At the academy they taught us to show that we belong and are helpful in not just protection but around the pack house also. Before I left I did that anyway so I thought I'd do it the way it was before. I didn't want to change anything."

Still in a trance of the amount of food on the table, they walked in and sat down in the chairs that so conviently had their names on them. They were all completely wide awake and ready to devour the food sitting right in front of them. They look like restless pups waiting for permission to eat. Once Stiles finished placing cups of coffee in front of the adults, he also sat in a chair that had his name on it. "You can eat now."

They all dug in so quickly that most of the food was gone and placed on the plates. Derek passed the jugs aroumd for those who didn't get coffee. Allison looked up from her fruit bowl with a frown. "How does magic work?"

Stiles look hard for a second then his face softened. "Well magic is really all about belief. If you don't have that then you don't have magic. Also the fact that it's energy is apart of my spiritual body and in my blood. There are bits and pieces that I haven't unlocked yet but I would still be considered a very powerful person."

"What's that around your neck?" Isaac asked, looking curiously at the gold and blue necklace that hung down over Stiles' shirt. It was beautiful and quite enchanting to the eye. The blue swirled around inside like a soft ripple on the surface of water. The golden piece marked with symbols foreign to all but Stiles.

Stiles pulled the necklace from around his neck and passed it around the table to Izzy. It felt cool in his hand and chilled his whole body. "That necklace holds a little piece of my power. It's just in case I somehow lose all my energy, I have that to recharge."

"Coooool." Scott said reaching his hand out excitedly and plucked it from Izzy's hand. Isaac frowned a little but let it pass because Scott was just an excited little puppy with curiosity that was higher than his own.

"Don't do that, Scott." Derek barked when Scott began to bang it against the table. Breakfast was over and there were no leftovers, but everyone still sat there enjoying the moment. "You'll end up breaking it and who knows what will happen."

Stiles plucked the necklace from Scott's hands for caution and placed it back around his neck. "It wouldn't break. I put a protection spell on the golden part when I finished making it."

Soon after that everyone broke off to do their own thing, but before they left, everybody gave Stiles an extra long hug telling him they were glad he was back.   
Sheriff Stilinski walked out woth the McCalls as he would be the one to drive Melissa to work. Stiles went up to his room and straightened up a bit. He was by himself but knew they would be over later, so to pass time by he decided to visit Deaton. Yes, the cryptic vet that never told them any useful information in times of need.

The animal hospital was the same as before. Not a simgle thing out of place. As Stiles walked in he could here Deaton talking in the back room.

Deaton working on a patient heard the bell from the front door and shouted, "I'll be out in a second!"

Stiles sat down in one of the waiting chairs, patiently waiting for Deaton to come out. He did a few minutes later and seemed a bit startled when he saw Stiles sitting there, and dare I say frightened as well. "Stiles! To what have I done to earn this visit?"

"I think you know why I'm here Deaton. Derek got the letter and I know you did too. I'm powerful than you, meaning no longer will anything about you be hidden from me. Now I want the book you have on Mages and I want it now."

Deaton rushed in the back with Stiles following behind, and retrieved the old and worn out book full of information about Stiles' kind. He handed it over with resentment but let it go anyhow. Stiles took the book and quickly whispered a spell that made Deaton freeze where he stood. "You have a very powerful spark. Though, I can't teach you anything beyond what I know about those like you which isn't much. What I can do is start you off with mountain ash. I've seen that you control that very well. Belief, Stiles. It's all about them. Remember those words you told me. No? Well I do. An-" The ringing of Stiles' phone cut his brilliant speech off and he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Um, Stiles, since you're back now I was wondering if you could make those double coco brownies for me?" Izzy and his love for chocolate.

"I'll be there in a few. I'll make them for you." Stiles heard Izzy happy dancing in the background and smiled for him. "I'll call you back, Izzy." Then hung up as he knew the wolf heard him with his super hearing.

He turned his attention back to Deaton and unfroze him. "I'll be back for you later."

He then left the vet blank faced yet scared out his mind. His promise of return had truly frightened the man. Smiling tiredly , Stiles pulled from the parking lot with Izzy on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott's POV

I couldn't have been the only one to see what happened. Today at breakfast while Stiles took his necklace from me, his eyes flashed a glowing purple. I was confused and a little bit frightened but didn't tell anyone what I saw. I can't believe Stiles is going to be the Hale Pack protector. Now that he was magic, did that mean he is more powerful than us?

Izzy's POV

I walked to Stiles' house with the supplies for his special brownies. Everyone was busy with something else, but I know Stiles would never be too busy for me. I like to think of him as my mom sometimes and call him that in my head, but never say it aloud. The pack would tease me for weeks. Just as I was about to knock on the door, Stiles pulled up into the driveway so I waited for him. When he got out, he smelled kind of mad, but his facial expression sad otherwise.

"Hey, Izzy. Have you been standing here long?" Stiles asked while opening up the door. I went straight to the kitchen and sat the stuff down on the countertop. "Hopefully not too long, right?"

Watching as he started mixing the ingredients together, I could tell this was going to be a good batch. "I just got here when you pulled up. I'm sorry if I interrupted your plans for stupid brownies, just nobody ever wants to hangout with me anymore."

Isaac went around the island to an old radio sitting by the fruit bowl sitting on the countertop. Fidgeting with the stations, he found one playing his favorite song, 7 Years by Lukas Graham. Turning it up, he danced and sang along.

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,  
"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old

Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother, I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

Almost immediately after the song ended, Stiles phone blasted Big Bad Wolf by Disney Classics. He froze his task stirring the frosting and looked in my direction worridly. "Just give me a minute. Can you please continue stirring this?"

After passing me the bowl of half mixed chocolate, he ran into the other room and answered the phone. Either he forgot to put up a hearing barrier or forgot that I did in fact have super hearing, because hearing the voice on the other line I almost dropped the deliciousness in my hands.

"Stiles, I need your help. They came out of no where and we were defenseless. The women and children are safe but most of the men were slaughtered." Deucalion. Of all the people it gad to be him. The one who ruined this pack for the sake of power. I let out a low growl but still listened in.

"I'm in Beacon Hills, Cali. You have to bring everyone here, but where is Georgia? She's supposed to be with you." Stiles said clearly pacing the floor, heart beating rapidly. I sat the bowl down and peaked around the corner where I had a good view of Stiles. He stood with his phone to his ear and pratically clawing out his hair with his other hand. He smelled of anxiety and fear.

"Thank you, young warrior. We'll be there come morning. Tell the Hale Pack we are coming so there will be no surprise attacks please." There was background noises and then the dial tone could be heard meaning he hung up.

Stiles let out a big breath of air and sank down to the edge of the couch. "Izzy, tell Derek to expect company by morning. Don't tell him who it is though. Cali's dealing with enough right now. Go do it now."

I immediately dialed Derek and told him what had just happened. He asked questions but I told him that was for Stiles to explain. Ending the call, the oven beeped alerting us that the bread was ready. Stiles began to work again and I, deep in thought, wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Unknown POV

The hall was crowded, but the atmosphere held tension that wasn't quite expected. It was gloomy and filled with despair. The people mourned for their lost bellatorem, et principem (Prince and Warrior). But no one mourned better than the king and queen. Losing their child during a war for territory brought despair that soon spread across the land and multiple others. Everyday on the child's day of birthday the kingdoms came together as one to support the broken hearts of their leaders.

A baby boy by the name of Stylus Carter. Born 4lbs 9oz. Large brown eyes to match his mothers and unruly hair like his father.   
Candles were placed on a mantle where a picture of the baby lay along with dozens of flowers. The queen cried her eyes out in her husband's arms. The king himself tried to be strong for his people but he was also feeling the effects of losing his one and only heir and son.

"Bring him home!" A women of the crowds shouted into thin air. All turned to look and watched as she continued to shout at nobody to bring the young prince back.

"Bring him back! Please I beg you!" Another chanted and soon others joined in as well. The chant was loud and could be heard in the distance.

One day, my little prince. Thought an old beggar that lay low in the bushes at the castle's entrance. One day your chance will come.

In the Hale Pack's Meeting Room:

Time can be a very deceiving thing. If Stiles had shown up seconds late Deucalion would've been dead along with the rest of his so called pack. Teeth were being beared and growls filled the air, scaring off any other prey in the distance.

"Please, Derek. I come in peace and mean no harm to your pack." Deucalion spoke, his heart rate staying levelled out the entire time. Derek removed himself from the defensive position of attack, but was still cautious after what happened last time.

"Fine. You have permission to stay on my lands of Beacon Hills. Hear this, though. If I catch any word of you terrorizing or harming humans as well as my other pack members you will be removed. Willingly or not." Derek said so firmly that anyone could sense the fear of some of Deucalion's pack.

Taking a key from his pocket, Stiles handed it Cali. "I already bought a house for you guys. It's already furnished and just need you guys to move in."

Scott and the others look so betrayed but they didn't know the full story and Stiles wasn't ready to tell them quite yet. They would get over it. Deucalion took the key with a look of relief and a feeling of gratefulness. "Thank you so much, Stiles. You've been a big help to us all. My pack and I owe you many."

"It's no biggie, Cali. I like to think of myself as your unofficial protector." Stiles said. "It'll give me extra practice at the higher level spells that are hard to gather."

Curiously, Isaac gazed at the people standing behind Deucalion and his breath caught as his stare stopped on the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Two men seeming to be twins.   
They returned his stare and made him feel butterflies. His face heated up and he looked away.

Across the room, Lydia gave him a knowing look that had Isaac thinking she already had something planned to somehow get them together. It was scary how she was able to detect these kinds of things. After discussing a few more rules and regulations, Deucalion and his pack left to their new home.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles' POV

In. Out.   
Breathe, Stiles. Just breathe.   
Oxygen filled my lungs as I inhaled the fresh air of the preserve. After waiting a minute I released all the carbon dioxide that my body doesn't need. Concentration was one thing that connected me to my magical side so just being alone made it better. I was also surrounded by nature, the center point of magic's origin.

A blue glowing ball of energy erupted from the palm of my hands. The mountain ash surrounding me molded into a solid circle which told me that I was in complete control of it. I would try to put up a protection barrier around certain parts if the preserve in case of danger.   
Gathering all the thoughts that clouded my mind, I cleared them all away. Forcing the orbs of energy into the preserve I could feel them settling down around the trees and flowers.

Stiiiiilllleeeesssss!!!!

The voice was light and feminine but you could somehow tell it was a male speaking. I looked around but no one was there. I closed my eyes once more and I saw a little boy standing in the distance. Gasping aloud, I looked more closely because he looked like a younger version of me. He looked about 14 years old and soon others started surrounding him. I realized that it was the pack. Every single one of us including Derek and Peter.

Stiles, you have to help us. Everyone is in danger. Protect the Chosen, Stiles. The Chosen is the key.

What? I tried to speak, and it was like someone took my voice away. All of their eyes started glowing red but younger me, glowed a royal purple. It was truly a spectacular sight to see.

"Stiles!" Peter?

One by one they started to disappear leaving my younger self alone once more.

"Stiles, wake up!!" Derek?

It's time for you to wake up now, Stiles. Remember the Chosen. Remember him.

Taking in a huge breath of air, I sat up from laying down on the ground and scared the crap out of the people surrounding my body which was basically the whole pack plus Cali. Looking around, I didnt see the boy anymore so it must've been a vision of some sort. I get those every once in a while but this one seemed more important than the others. Like really important.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Peter asked moving everyone else aside. Izzy hang onto my side and wouldn't let go.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine in a few minutes. I was just putting up wards to protect the forest when I had a vision. Guys we have to find someone. He's the answer to the nemeton's magical beacon." I told them while standing. Cali nodded knowing what I meant and ran off. The others looked concerned and confused. "I'll tell you later. Just get everyone to the pack house. Something's coming and it's big."

"Um, Stiles, your eyes are purple." Erica said, weirdly.

"I know." I said walking away with the others behind me. Just like in the vision.


	16. Chapter 16

No One's POV

The guard raced down the hall with a sheet of paper clutched tightly in his hand. It was an important document with information the king and queen desperately needed. On the paper was the whereabouts of their missng child.

Bursting into the throne room, the chatter immediately stopped also stopping a discussion between the queen and her other child, Maribelle. The guard took a few deep breaths while quietly walking towards his Magesty. Eyes went to the paper he held before it was passed to the queen. With confusion and shaking hands, Queen Elizabeth unfolded the sheet of paper. Gasping out loud, two simple words created a name of the place where her child was. Two simple words of a place she remembered herself being many years ago in the past. A place she promised herself she would never go back to.

BEACON HILLS

Stiles' POV

The meeting was awful. There was chaos that even I had trouble putting to an end. It was because of my vision about the Chosen. Half of the pack wanted to find him but Scott had declined saying that we should just leave it alone until the time comes. The idiot, ladies and gentlemen. The whole time I just sat there quietly thinking of how we were supposed to find this person that we knew nothing about. Erica and Boyd were the only ones who noticed how quiet I was being and said something about it.

Flashback:

"Stiles is something wrong? Is there something we need to know?" Erica asked, catching everyone else's attention. My dad looked concerned by the look on his face, but then again so did everyone else. Once again the figures of our younger selves popped up in my mind. What could've triggered this vision? I don't know because this was something serious and I didn't even know where to start. "Stiles?"

"Yeah, Erica, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the vision. It was of our younger selves telling me to remember the Chosen. Whoever that person may be is important and we need to find him quick." I said leaning against the wooden table.

"So, how do we find this person exactly?" Derek asked coming to my side. He had pushes Izzy over a little bit to get the majority space.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening, banging loudly against the back wall. Deucalion walked in with the twins, Izzy was eyeing earlier, and a female around the age of 24. She was one of the reasons I continued on learning magic. Ms. Angel Scott, a literal angel. I know, it surprised me too but you'll get used to it. "Hello, Angel."

"Hello, Stiles." She would definitely be the one to help us find the boy.

*End of flashback*

After that, I introduced her to the pack, well not Izzy. He was too busy eye raping the twins. But I told them the story of how we met, which was when I was at the academy and I saved her from a low-class demon who tried to kidnap her. Let's just say that demon went back to the fiery pits of hell when I got through with it. They got along just fine and was talking it up.

It was until Chris asked if she was a fallen angel or not and apparently that's an insult to all angels because she went crazy until I quickly calmed her down and explained to Chris that angels could come to Earth however they pleased. Everyone started doing as much research as they could after that with Angel's help of course.

Throughout the rest of the time we were there Derek started getting handsy. I knew what he wanted but I was still hesitant because of the "secret admirer" I had before I left. I wasn't sure if he was still into me or not, but for my sake I hope he is.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek's POV

While everyone was occupied in spending their time with Stiles, I decided to continue what I was doing before he left. Woo him with gifts that I know he'll enjoy. Going through my closet, I pushed aside my shirts to reveal a small hole in the wall. It was the hiding place where I put all his gifts. I still had four of them left since I would have to order another ten pounds of the curly fries he liked so much.

I grabbed the two custom made Red Riding Wolf hoodies that I knew Stiles would enjoy. He had always said he wanted one but couldn't afford to order one. So me being the perfect secret admirer and mate, I got him not ONE but TWO. He'll like these for sure. Moving the shirts back in place, I closed my closet door. Making my way downstairs and out the door, I scanned the perimeter for any intruders and made my way to my Camaro.

Remembering that Isaac was the only one who really answered my phone calls, I dialed his number. "Hey, Derek. What's up?"

"Um, where are you guys with Stiles?" I asked hesitantly. They might be on the way to his house as we speak.

"We are at the mall across town. Lydia and Jackson decided to take him shopping for better clothes. After we're getting lunch at that new diner that just opened up like a week ago." Isaac said. In the background were sounds of car doors slamming shut so I assumed they just arrived at the mall. That meant I had time to put the gifts in his room before they got back.

"Okay, thanks. I won't be at the house when you get back, just giving you a heads up." I said, driving out the preserve. He hung up the phone with an Okay so I threw mine in the passenger seat.

This would have to be quick since I really did have somewhere else to go. It was a place where only Boyd knew I would go to visit. It was like my second home. A place where Laura took me before we left Beacon Hills, a safe haven if you could call it that.

Soon I came upon Stiles' house and went in as quickly as I could. But as soon as I was at the edge of the house, I hit a barrier. Of course he would put a magical barrier up. He's magic now. Ugh, I don't have time for this. Well, for him I'd have all the time in the world, but I really have to get to that place. I went around to the front porch and just placed the package on the first step, up top.

Making sure to add the note with it, I got back in my car and drove away hoping that no one in the neighborhood had seen me. That would raise questions for sure. Driving down the road that took me twenty minutes to find, also leading me into the Preserve, I went down a private second street that was still the same after all these years of being here. I parked my car in front of the old mansion that stood tall in good condition. It was the home of my human aunt, who just happened to be away traveling, when the fire happened. Many thought Laura, Cora, and I were the only Hales left, but we weren't.

I looked around, hearing leaves and branches breaking, but saw nothing. I knocked on the door and waited for auntie to open the door. Of course she was only human so it would take some time. The air around me got thicker and wind speed was faster but I wasn't worried since the weatherman said it was going to thunder today. The door opened and I stepped into the darkness of the almost empty mansion. 

 

Stiles' POV

Lydia was dragging me from store to store, shopping for a new wardrobe. Apparently, with the new powers I had, my clothes didn't match so they got rid of all my plaid and graphic tees. I was obligated to get some new clothes now. Jackson had already taken me to Men's Warehouse and Armani. Suits were definitely not my thing but I can say that I did look good in a couple of them.

We were now going to Aeropostale and then Forever 21. We'd been here for a few minutes since Derek called and I was so tired. We hadn't been here long but they went through the stores like they were nothing. The others looked like they were used to this and I envied them for that.

My nerves tingled, meaning someone had tried to break through one of my barriers. And since I was more in tune with the one surrounding my house, I guessed it was that one. Stopping everything, I paused to see if it was someone familiar, but since we were on the other side of town I couldn't really feel who it was.

"Stiles, what's the matter?" Erica grabbed my shoulder and took a few steps to put herself in front of me.

"Someone tried to break into the barrier surrounding my house. We gotta get there, now." I said forcefully. Lydia got this look on her face and then she took the pile of clothes that she was holding and ran towards the cash register. It wasn't much but it was enough for me. I, along with everyone else, raced to the cars and pulled out the parking lot at top speed. Jackson stayed behind to get Lydia.

We were there in under ten minutes, breaking the heck of a number of speeding laws. I quickly went to the part of the barrier where I felt the person trying to get in. Focusing on the energy around me, I used the nature to replay what happened. All I saw was Derek, though. What was he doing here?

"Stiles, we found this package on your porch! It has Derek's scent all over it." I grabbed it from Izzy's hand and tore it open. Catching a breath, I was completely speechless. There were two of the hoodie I wanted. The one with wolf ears attached and a tail on the back. It was so cool. Maybe Derek got it for me. I needed to thank him later.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking down the path to the fountain, I gazed down and once again cast a purifying spell on the boy I was assigned to protect. The ground, really cloud, below me shook for a bit then stopped. The boy, Ezekiel, ran through the forest looking for the wolfbane flower that would help cure his mother's sickness. I knew it was pointless though. Mary Ann was meant to pass on, therefore I made it so that he wouldn't find any of the special flowers. Harsh, but it's the reality of the situation that matters.

Ezekiel reminded me off my own child. They were about the same age and could be twins. I always thought it was a coincidence, but ignored that thought immediately. I did adopt my son, but he didn't have any siblings or other family members listed on his record. A bright light shines next to me and my best friend Angel appears. She stands by my side and watches Ezekiel with me.

"You know they will have to meet someday?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Of course I know that. I can't interrupt the fate of the two most important people in the entire world. That would lead to an eternal life in the Forbidden Lands." I said. Ezekiel finally gave up searching and went back home, but halfway there, he was approached by a man I didn't recognize.

Before Angel could stop me, I flew down to Earth as a shadow and stood behind him. Who was this man? Using my force field, I pushed him back away from my boy and made him disappear. Pressing two fingers to Ezekiel's forehead, he was out like the lights. I picked him up and flew him to his room in the house. Placing him on the bed, I quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek and went back to my safe haven in the skies above.

"You'll be in so much trouble for interfering like that! Now he's going to know about us, when in fact it wasn't time for him to know." Angel exclaimed, her arms flailing everywhere. It was funny yet at the same time not because I knew the consequences of doing what I just did.

"I know that and I will accept anything that is assigned to me. It's my responsibility." I said confidently. 

 

Stiles' POV

I, along with everyone else, was at the pack house training. There was an area for everything. Hand to hand combat, archery, an obstacle course, and a stimulator for an electronic fight. You get injured and feel pain like in a real fight. It was something different I conjured up a couple of days ago. Every two hours they switch and work on the areas they're weakest in. It also gives me a chance to practice my magic.

Ever since I found the two hoodies Derek has been avoiding me. I now know that it was him those years ago when I was getting all that stuff. I've come to the conclusion that when he was asking for help from a friend he was talking about me. Knowing that made me feel giddy inside and I wanted to tell him that I felt the same way, but he was nowhere to be found. It was irritating that he would try to hide when I figure this information out, but then I remembered a location spell so I could use that to find him.

"Hey guys, training is over! Go wash up and get ready for lunch. Scott, use soap this time." I said and everyone stopped what they were doing immediately. I chuckled lowly because they were supposed to werewolves but they were out of breath. I used my water elemental power to pour water over them. There were loud sighs and deep breaths being taken in.  
It took around twenty minutes to get everyone inside but they started moving faster when I began making lunch. Hehehe.

~Skip Lunch~

After lunch, I went into Derek's room to get one of his shirts because that was one of the requirements for the spell. It was the only thing left that I needed for completion. I told Lydia to tell everyone else not to bother me because I was doing a spell and needed no distractions.   
Going down to the basement, I used the black paint to draw a triangle on the floor. Then I set the wolfbane, salt, and Derek's shirt in the middle. Next, I chanted the Latin words for:

Keeper of what disappears,  
Hear me now -- open your ears.  
Find for me what I now seek,   
By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire, and Sea.

The lights went out and the shirt began to glow. When it started moving I followed it all the way to Dr.Deaton's place. Hmmm, this should be fun. I grabbed the shirt from thin air and the spell automatically dropped. Walking inside, Derek and Deaton were talking furiously behind the counter though when the bell on the door jingled they stopped. I didn't spear a glance at Deaton but I could sense his fear and uncomfortability.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked not moving any closer.

Not saying a word he nodded his head and walked my way.


	19. Chapter 19

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Pain is the feeling of nerves moving rapidly inside your body trying to heal the part of which has become undone. The bite mark on my shoulder proved to be so. It was the bite of a werefox, something rare and found only when it wanted to be.

Derek and I were in the outskirts of the preserve when it came out of no where. He had had pushed me against the nearest tree quite harshly and asked me what I needed. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he really didn't want to hurt me but needed to keep his appearance up even though no one was around. I opened my mouth to speak, and it was all so sudden.

Derek was forced away from me and I, well, I saw a flash a bright red-orange jump at me before pain erupted in my shoulder. I was in shock and immediately passed out. Yes I was supposed to be a protector, but I was still technically human and didn't have any supers except for my magic. I woke up the next day with a major headache and vicious pain in my, eh hem.....butt. Like right in the hole.

Looking around my surroundings I realized that I was in Derek's room. The door opened and in came said person with a tray of breakfast food. I took the water and two pills and took them quickly. There was a small weight on my head and the pain in my.....butt was connected to the feeling in my spine. Something moved underneath me and I quickly hopped off the bed, breakfast falling onto the floor. Derek, who was still in the room caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Stiles, I have to tell you something." Derek said nervously as he helped me back onto the bed. Pulling the blanket over me, he then sat on the edge looking ready to bolt.

"What is it, Derek? What happened?" I asked, leaning forward. The pain was still there in both spots but now it was a small ache.

"Stiles... You've been sleep for about two months now. When that fox attacked us, you wouldn't wake up. It was then I noticed the bite mark on your shoulder. It was healing. Taking you to Deaton's, he said it was a werefox and you're one too now. He also said that your magic won't be in control as much as it was before now that you have to comtrol the fox part of you." Derek explained. I sat here shocked at all the information coming from him. I could barely get any words out. "I know you might be scared for the transformation but the truth is, your body is already accustomed to it so now you don't have to worry about the pain. I can train you, with Kira's help, to control the inner beast. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what."

Jeez Louise, when did he get so sentimental? "Can we talk about the fact that you've been courting me with gifts?"

"No."

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek's POV

"Derek, I need to talk to you." It was Ms.Angel, the one Stiles introduced to us. "It's about something really important. Something about your mother and Stiles', but you can't tell him. Not yet at least."

I dropped the pan I was holding and turned to face her. She looked as serious as I used to be before I loosened up a bit. "My mom?"

"Yes, your mother, Talia Hale. Before she died, as your alpha, she was to tell you about the important things being a werewolf. Especially about mates and it seems to me that you've found yours. Now you must make him yours." Angel said and I know I was supposed to keep my emotions in check, but this was something new. Of course, I already knew about mates because of Deaton, hearing that my mom was supposed to tell me, made me upset and sad that she wasn't here to. "Now about Stiles' mother. Derek, she's an angel just like I am and has been watching over Stiles since her death. She wants you to give this to him the day you both admit your feelings for each other. It's made from pure crystal and will protect him as long as he wears it."

She handed me a necklace and hanging at the end was the most beautiful crystal I've ever seen. It was shaped like a diamond and the colors were a mixture of each if you look closer. "It's beautiful and absolutely perfect for him."

"It also hides his tail and ears from the humans, but other supernatural creatures will see them so be careful." She said, leaning forward like parents do when they make sure the child heard what they said.

"But Stiles doesn't have a tail or ears." I said, confused.

"They will show and if that time comes before you confess your love then throw this powder over him." A purple pouch with a golden rope tied around it was handed to me. I clutched it tight, feeling the powder inside. "Now that was made by his mother so be careful with that also."

"I will and thank you so much, Angel. This means so much to me and I know towards Stiles as well." I said.

"You're welcome, Derek. And goodbye." She disappeared leaving a pile of golden sparkled dust on the floor.

"Bye, Angel."


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles' POV

A fox. A creature of trickery and cleverness. An animal so smart that almost anyone could be fooled by it. I was one of them. Looking in the mirror, I could see the mixture of orange and purple glow in my eyes. It was something that I wasn't used to seeing. I didn't know how to feel in this situation. Magic was one thing, but being a Were was another. I was afraid yet tranquil because I already knew what was to come.

I sighed loudly and went back to Derek's room. It was one of the only places I'd been since bitten. I rarely left the bed except to use the bathroom. My food was brought to me by Erica or Izzy. Scott, I think, was avoiding me because he had never come to visit even though I could hear him downstairs. Everyone else was busy but still made time to see me, even if it was just for five minutes.

There was a commotion going on downstairs and I rushed out to see what was going on. Jackson was covered in a greenish slime that reminded me of a mix my mother used to make when I was younger. His eyes were glowing a dim purple color almost the same as mine. Izzy, Erica, and Peter were growling at him. Their noses were scrunched up as if the smell was unbearable. I stepped forward to see what it was because the energy of my magic started rushing through my body.

It was like a broken connection that needed to be mended. It was natural that I find the one who was the source of this slime. Slowly reaching forward, as well as ignoring Izzy whining to step back, I touched the slime and it was like an extra ounce of energy flowing into my body. I began to feel more powerful than before.

"Stiles, pull away!" I could feel hands grasping onto my arms, but it was like I was frozen. Izzy was asking why I was glowing but it was sort of muffled. Then there was the pain in the same spots that I woke up to. Something was moving underneath my skin in those spots and then released to the outside. It was painful like I was forcing heavy feces from my bottom. Something soft brushed against my arm. It was the reddish orange color with a white tip, almost like a tail. Oh gosh, please tell me I'm not growing a tell out my hole!! That would be the absolute worse.

"Derek, he has a freakin' tail! There are ears on top of his head! What else could there be?" My dad shouted. A necklace of some sort was put around my neck and immediately I was released from whatever that was. Ugh! I would have fallen on the floor if Peter had not caught me from behind. Standing me up, I didn't feel dizzy at all. Just very energized. Weird.

Jackson was passed out on the floor, his skin pale and soaked with sweat. Maybe that took a lot of energy from him. I touched the necklace that was put on me and thought it looked kind of cool. "Who put this on me?"

"Um, I did. Angel said to put it on you if you grew ears and a tail." Derek said, a bit of red on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Derek." I said. I wonder what else this necklace was for that had him blushing like that.

Izzy came over and hugged me, but knowing that he couldn't quite control his emotions around me, he was careful of how tight he held onto me. "Are you okay now, Mo- Stiles?"

"Yeah, Izzy. I'm alright now. Actually, I feel like I could run for miles and still not be tired." I exclaimed. "It's like having ADHD all over again."

\------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

"Stiles, we need to talk," I said firmly grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Isaac. There were sounds of protest but I just ignored them. I also ignored the fact that Stiles barely had any clothes on, and dragged him to a part of the Preserve where I knew what we were saying was where werewolf hearing was blocked.

"Derek, what is it? Why did you pull me out here?" Stiles questioned.

I take out a folded sheet of paper that I prepared for this moment and cleared my throat. "Um, Stiles from the moment I meet you, I knew that you were the one. You are my mate and I have loved you ever since I found out that you were. Now if you accept me, I promise to provide to you all your wants and needs. I will love you for eternity because when you smile, my heart beats faster in my chest. When you take care of the pups, I see that you are ready for the motherhood that you are already prepared for." I paused to take a breath and wipe away the tears that fell from both mine and Stiles' eyes. "Stiles, you are my one love and I want you to be the only one for the rest of my life. If you have me, I will be the best mate you ever have. So Stiles Stilinski, will you give me the honor of becoming my life eternal mate?"

There was a waterfall of tears coming down his face. His mouth opened and the words that he said made my heart shout out with glee. "Yes, I'll be your mate."

I mentally fist pumped in my mind but when Stiles choked out a laugh I realized that I did it for real. I let out a small chuckle of my own and slowly put my arm down.

"Derek, I have something to say to you as well," Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck. "I loved you as well. From the moment I met you in the woods when Scott and I were looking for his inhaler. And with you saying that I realize that I will always love you and there will never be anyone else."

I pulled him into a tight hug. It was a relief to know that the one you loved returned your feelings.

"STILES!! DEREK!!"

We broke apart as Isaac's voice reached pass the barrier. He came running in our direction as soon as he spotted us. He stopped and leaned on to Stiles as if he were catching his breath. "He's here. We were training a little bit this guy showed up. We didn't hear him come up so we got all defensive like you taught us and then he said he was looking for Stiles. His eyes, they were glowing purple just like Stiles'."

Here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, RaynePrincess2016!!!!!


End file.
